


Snow

by just_chiara



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, they used to be all together and they’d play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Once upon a time, they used to be all together and they’d play in the snow. Robb and Jon would start a snowballs battle, and Arya would soon join them. Bran would build castles and create battles and wars with his fantasy. Sansa would wear her best dress and walk in the garden pretending to be the Queen of the Ice, until her sister would hit her with a snowball and ruin everything. Rickon would want to join the battle, or to help Bran building castles, but all his siblings would tell him that he was too young and he would start crying. This was the snow of their childhood, when winter was coming.

Now… now it was cold and blood-stained. Now it meant death. Now that winter had come.


End file.
